Karen Rider RWBY and Drive: Let's go!
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Here it is, Kamen Rider RWBY and Drive: Let's go!
1. What is the rider of aura doing?

"Shinnosuke, I'm worried" Said Mr Belt. Mr Belt and Shinnosuke were out on patrol with Chase, looking for Hope in the city. "So am I. But, I know Hope could have done nothing. He didn't hurt the police chief" Said Shinnosuke. "You think he's being framed?" Asked Mr Belt. "Yes. He would never harm a person without a good reason" Said Shinnosuke. "So, maybe a Romuloide is impersonating the police chief" Said Mr Belt. "That's correct" Said Hope, as he walked up to Shinnosuke. "Hope. Unfortunately, I must arrest you" Said Shinnosuke. "Well, I shall play the bad guy and fight you" Said Hope, before he put on the RWBY Driver and inserted the Scythe Aura Highlight, causing heavy metal music to play. Mr Belt then wrapped around Shinnosuke, and Shinnosuke put on the Shift Brace. Shinnosuke then turned the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver. Shinnosuke then inserted the Shift Speed Shift Car into the Shift Brace. Hope and Shinnosuke then quickly changed into Drive Type Speed and RWBY Scythe Form. "Kamen rider RWBY! Let's go..." Said Hope, before Shinnosuke quickly punched Hope, before quickly punching him a few more times. "You're coming in Hope. I'm sorry, but it must be done" Said Shinnosuke. "It's ok. You think you're doing what's right, but I'm sorry. The police chief is a romuloide. Number one is Freeze. He's stopped time and made it look like I tried to kill him. Well, I may have killed him" Said Hope, as he tried to defend himself from Shinnosuke. "Maybe you're right" Said Shinnosuke, as he stopped attacking Hope. "Thank you" Said Hope, as he canceled his transformation. Hope then faded away. "Well, Hope got away. Good" Said Shinnosuke. Suddenly, Shinnosuke was quickly knocked out of transformation by a scythe using person.

Meanwhile, in a park on the other side of the city

"Seash, Hope might have gone to another dimension. He probably did nothing wrong anyway, so why does Shinnosuke need my help? Sure, I maybe his friend, but I want to do normal things" Said Chase. "Hello Chase" Said Gou, as he walked up to Chase. "I guess you've come looking for a fight" Said Chase. "No. But he has" Said Gou, as RWBY Scythe Form walked up to them. "Hope. I unfortunately must bring you in" Said Chase. Chase then put on the Mach Driver Honoh, and inserted the Signal Chaser Signal Bike. "Signal Bike!" Declared the Mach Driver Honoh. "Henshin" Said Chase, as he shot RWBY Scythe Form with the Break Gunner, and pushed down the Signal Landing Pad. "Rider! Chaser!" Declared the Mach Driver Honoh, before Chase changed into Kamen Rider Chaser. "Well, her we go" Said Chase, before he kicked Kamen Rider RWBY, then punched him a few times, before he kicked Kamen Rider RWBY through a wall. "Time to finish this" Said Chase, before he summoned the Singou Ax, and attacked Kamen Rider RWBY with it a few times. Chase then took the Signal Chaser Signal Bike out of the Mach Driver Honoh, and then inserted it into the Singou Ax. Kamen Rider RWBY quickly hit Chase with the R- Scythe, knocking him into a building and out of transformation. "Well done, 101. Keep it up, and we will tear down there friendship" Said Gou, before he left. Romuloide 101 then changed into it's normal form, and walked away.

Back at the Drive Pit

"Who was that guy that attacked me earlier? He had a scythe, and he had green hair" Said Shinnosuke. "I don't know, but he was fast" Said Mr Belt. "Do you think it was Hope?" Asked Shinnosuke. "... No" Said Mr Belt. "Ok. I was just theorising" Said Shinnosuke. "Hello" Said Rinna, as she walked into the Drive Pit. "Rinna, I need some new Shift Cars" Said Mr Belt. "Um... I don't know how to make them" Said Rinna. "I do" Said Mr Belt. "Well, teach me. You don't exactly have hands" Said Rinna. "Well, I will teach you how to make a Shift Car" Said Mr Belt. "What Shift Cars do you want to make, Mr Belt?" Asked Shinnosuke. "Very special ones. I'm going to keep it a secret for now. But, I need you to get Hope" Said Mr Belt. "Ok" Said Shinnosuke. Shinnosuke then left the Drive Pit.

Meanwhile, in the Romuloide's Lair

"So, Gou, is the plan going well?" Asked Medic. "Yes. It may take a few more attacks, but I can turn the other two riders against Hope" Said Gou. "Why do you want to do that?" Asked Heart. "It's so we can take out Drive and Chaser quicker with the Shin Romuloide" Said Romulode 101. "Fine. While I don't approve of this idea, I don't particularly like Hope. Make them hate him" Said Heart. Romuloide 101 then walked away.

In the city, 1 day later

"Well, I can't find him. Chase, why do you think Hope attacked us yesterday?" Asked Shinnosuke. "I don't know why. Maybe he was trying to tell us something. Maybe he saw someone we didn't" Said Chase. "No, not that. I wasn't here yesterday. Except for when I met up with Shinnosuke yesterday" Said Hope. "Hope! Why'd you attack me yesterday!?" Asked Chase. "Oh? You mean like this?" Asked Hope, before he put on the RWBY Driver, and quickly changed into RWBY Twin Sword Form. Shinnosuke and Chase then put on their transformation devices, and quickly changed into Drive type Wild and Kamen Rider Chaser. Romuloide 101 then summoned the L- Sword and the R- Sword, Shinnosuke summoned the Handle Ken, and Chaser summoned the Singou Ax. "Why are you attacking us?" Asked Shinnosuke. "Because I'm a Romuloide!" Declared 101. "What!?" Asked Shinnosuke. "Yep! I am Romuloide 101, also known as the RWBY Romuloide!" Declared 101. "Why tell us this?" Asked Shinnosuke. "Because, Heart told me to!" Declared 101. "Heart!? Why did Heart tell you to tell us who you really are?" Asked Shinnosuke. "Itioyo!" Declared the Signal Ax. "Oh boy" Said 101, before Chase used the Across Breaker on 101, destroying him. "Well, at least it's over" Said Shinnosuke. "Hello! I'm here to destroy you" Said Gou, as Kamen Rider Mach. "Great" Said Chase. "Well, guess I might as well try this again" Said Shinnosuke, before he changed into Drive Type Speed. "Trying to lose, Shinnosuke?" Asked Gou. "Just a little bit" Said Shinnosuke, before he held up the Rumble Dump Shift Car. "What, I'm getting a gift now?" Asked Gou. Shinnosuke then used the Rumble Dump Shift Car to turn into Drive Type Speed Dump, with the combo almost going out of control like the first time. "Looks like I have control" Said Shinnosuke, before he started fighting Gou, with Chase helping out when he could. Shinnosuke and Chase were winning, and managed to knock him out of transformation. "Gou, you are charged with breaking and entering, assault with a deadly weapon, and 1 count of murder" Said Shinnosuke. "Well, did you know that the Tyre Exchange Shift Cars have been replicated?" Asked Gou. "What!?" Asked Chase, before the Justice Hunter, Massive Monster and Formula Sparner drove into Chase, knocking him down. Beezlebub then appeared, grabbed Gou, and they both faded away. "Damn it!" Shouted Shinnosuke. "They copied the Shift Cars" Said Mr Belt. "Hope told us about there plan. Maybe it was Basco" Said Chase. Suddenly, the Pecker Undead appeared. Shinnosuke quickly changed into Drive Type Wild Monster, and fought the monster. Shinnosuke quickly destroyed the monster. "That was a different monster then the usual" Said Chase. "Well, it's time for the end!" Declared Basco, alongside Heart, the two Medics, Paradoxa, Brain, Beezlebub, Corbis, the Shin Romuloide, the Freeze Romuloide and Legion.

Meanwhile, in Ziawame City

"Finally, I made it. Maybe I can find Zack, or Michi and Takatora" Said Hope, as he walked into Ziawame City. "Halt! You are under arrest for assaulting a police chief!" Declared a Kurokage Trooper. "Can you take me to Takatora?" Asked Hope. "No" Said the Kurokage Trooper. The Kurokage Trooper then tried to attack, but Hope faded away.

Answer: Hope is trying to evade the law and clear his name.


	2. Saviour! Show me the light!

"Finally, I made it. Maybe I can find Zack, or Michi and Takatora" Said Hope, as he walked into Ziawame City. "Halt! You are under arrest for assaulting a police chief!" Declared a Kurokage Trooper. "Can you take me to Takatora?" Asked Hope. "No" Said the Kurokage Trooper. The Kurokage Trooper then tried to attack, but Hope faded away.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

"Well, Hope isn't here. Surprise" Said Lightning. "Perks of being married to a Kamen Rider. Lots of spare time on your hands" Said Teto. "Well, you think it's a perk, but honestly, it's quite boing being alone" Said Lightning. "Not really. I like being alone. Emily just wanted us to meet so she can go on double dates with you and Hope and there be no weirdness. Like, I don't know, you hate my personality or something" Said Teto. "Please. You're just like I was, in a way" Said Lightning. "Is that a good thing?" Asked Teto. "No" Said Lightning. "What are we talking about?" Asked Hope, as he appeared next to Lightning. "Hi honey" Said Lightning, before she kissed Hope. "Hi boo boo" Said Hope. "I get that reference" Said Teto. "Why are you here?" Asked Hope. "Well, Emily wants me to be better friends with Lightning, so I went and had lunch with her. She... has a history" Said Teto. "Of course Lightning has an history. She wasn't born right now" Said Hope. "Hush you" Said Teto. "How about you all hush?" Asked Beezlebub, as he appeared with a white gun in his hand. "Why are you here?" Asked Hope. "This gun will convert you all into Imagin. An easer form to kill you all in" Said Beezlebub. "Uh huh, ok. Now, since Lightning can't be converted into anything due to being the Saviour, and, I hate to say this, but Teto is no threat to you at all. And, the best part, Emily can destroy you" Said Hope, as Emily, as Kamen Rider Blade attacked the Beezlebub Phantom with Lightning Slash, but the Beezlebub Phantom faded away without the gun. "Aw, I missed" Said Emily. The gun then started blinking. "Emily, get Teto out of here" Said Hope. Emily then quickly ran over to Teto and faded away with her, before then gun exploded, with Hope and Lightning in the blast range.

1 week later

"Where am I?" Asked Lightning, as she started to get up. "I wouldn't recommend that" Said a doctor. "Who are you?" Asked Lightning. "Doctor Steven Noos. When we got you, you were unconscious, and in an unstable condition" Said Doctor Steven. "That gun... it exploded. Wait, where's Hope!?" Asked Lightning. "I'm sorry, we only found you in the house" Said Doctor Stevan. "What? Hope was standing right next to me when it exploded. Did he... no, he couldn't of died! He can't of!" Thought Lightning. "Something wrong?" Asked Doctor Steven. "No. But, something odd has happened. While you have been unconscious, there was... a heartbeat. A heartbeat like if you were awake. From the moment when we brought you in, you had a normal heartbeat when compared to someone who is awake. This has never happened before" Said Doctor Steven. "Interesting" Said Lightning. "It's more baffling then interesting" Said Doctor Steven. "Well, how long have I been here?" Asked Lightning. "One week. Some guy has been asking to see you, but we told him that you were in a critical state" Said Doctor Steven. "Really! Who was it?" Asked Lightning. "He said his name was Gou" Said Doctor Steven. "Gou? Why is he here?" Wondered Lightning. Lightning then stood up. "What are you doing?" Asked Doctor Steven. "I'm getting out of here" Said Lightning. Lightning then changed out of the hospital's gown, and into her clothes. "It's not recommend that you leave" Said Doctor Steven. "Well, it's not recommend that you get in my way, but look at what you are doing" Said Lightning. Lightning then left the hospital. "Well, i need to call Serah, tell her I'm ok and that I need a ride" Said Lightning. "I think you mean we" Said a voice. "Who said that?" Asked Lightning, only to get no response. "Great, now I'm going insane. The first symptom of Hope Depravation. Insanity" Said Lightning. "Good one. Hope Depravation is actually a thing. It's called Depression" Said a voice. "Hope!? Is that you?" Asked Lightning. "In a way. I was turned into an Imagin by the blast. I tried to possess you, but I can't. This is a half possession. You gain the physical attributes a normal Imagin give, like the two white and red streaks in your hair. But, you have lost all the power you had when you were the saviour" Said Hope. "So, why is Gou here?" Asked Lightning. "Gou!? He must be here to kill me" Said Hope. "So, what do we do?" Asked Lightning. "Nothing, Lightning. You just wait for me to kill Hope" Said Gou, as he walked up to H- Lightning. "Gou!" Shouted Lightning. "In the flesh" Said Gou, before he used the Mach Driver Honoh and the Signal Mach Signal Bike to transform into Kamen Rider Mach. "You think that scares me?" Asked Lightning. Lightning then changed into the Paladin Schema with Crimson Blitz sword. Lightning then attacked Gou, with Gou dodging. Lightning then threw Crimson Blitz at Gou, and then side kicked Gou knocking him down. "I don't do that" Said Lightning. "No. But I do" Said Hope. "So you do have control over me" Said Lightning. "No. That was all you. Maybe you have part of my reflexes" Said Hope. Gou then stood up, and replaced the Signal Mach Signal Bike with Formula Sparner. "Tyre Kokan: Sanban!" Declared the Mach Driver Honoh, before the Formula Sparner Tyre appeared where the Korian Signal was. "What the..." Said Hope. "How did you do that? You don't own a Formula Sparner Shift Car!" Shouted Lightning. "The Shift Cars have been copied" Said Gou. "Lightning. The claw on the tyre is exactly in the right place to carve out your heart" Said Hope. "And that's not good" Said Lightning. "That's right. I'll carve out your heart and give it to Heart" Said Gou, before he charged at H- Lightning, but Lightning dodged and took Gou's leg and threw him to the ground. "Run" Said Hope. Lightning then ran away.

Back at Lightning's house, 10 minutes later

"We are home" Said Lightning. "Good. Check under our bed" Said Hope. "So, that's where you kept your belts, back then" Said Lightning. "Yes" Said Hope. "Well, why are we getting them?" Asked Lightning. "Because. We need to even the odds. We're only human" Said Hope. "So?" Asked Lightning. "Lightning, when in the time I have known you for have you been human!?... Sorry, I just don't want you to die" Said Hope. "You're right. I'm only human now. I can't just use Fira or Army of One and blast him away" Said Lightning. "Then how did you change into your Paladin armour?" Asked Hope. "It's an ability that the crystals gave me" Said Lightning. Lightning the grabbed the briefcase from under the bed and opened it, revealing Gaia Memories. "Hope, why are these here?" Asked Lightning. "Just in case. Now, see the one labeled Dopant? Use it" Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Lightning. "No. Too dangerous. I know I keep the Leangle Buckle under there" Said Hope. "Ok... found it" Said Lightning, before she took the Leangle Buckle from under the bed. Lightning then inserted the Change Spider Rouze Card and inserted it into the buckle. Lightning then put on the buckle, and quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Leangle. "It feels... nice. Comfortable. Even more material then some of my Sechma" Said Lightning, remembering the Nightmare garb. "Yeah, well just remember. If you take too much damage, the transformation will be cancelled" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Lightning. "Lightning. Gou's dangerous. Please don't get killed" Said Hope. "I won't" Said Lightning.

20 minutes later, at the beach

"Ah, Gou. I was waiting for you" Said Lightning. "Hello Lightning. Are you ready to die?" Asked Gou. "No. But, as you can see, I have the means to defeat you" Said Lightning. "And I'll always have the means to kill you" Said Gou. "If you think so" Said Lightning. Gou and Lightning then started fighting, with it being an even fight. The fighting ended with Lightning ducking a punch and then throwing Gou to the ground. "Well done Lightning. But, I'm still going to kill you" Said Gou. "Tyre Kokan: Shinobi!" Declared the Mach Driver Honoh, as Gou inserted the Midnight Shadow Shift Car. Gou then threw energy shurikens at H- Lightning, knocking her back. "Stab!" Declared the Leangle Rouzer, as H- Lightning roused the Stab Bee Rouze Card. H- Lightning then quickly attacked Gou, knocking him back into a pile of sand. "Signal Kokan: Margarl!" Declared the Mach Driver Honoh, as Gou inserted the Signal Margarl Signal Bike. Gou then shot at H- Lightning, knocking her down. "Hope. We're not doing to good" Said Lightning. "Yeah. Quickly, switch to Faiz" Said Hope. "How?" Asked Lightning. "I don't know, I've never asked how" Said Hope. Lightning quickly cancelled her transformation, and put on the Faiz Belt. Lightning then quickly used the Faiz Phone and transformed into Faiz. "Tyre Kokan: Sasaru!" Declared the Mach Driver Honoh, as Gou inserted the Funky Spike Shift Car. Gou then shot at H- Lightning, witch turned into millions of small spikes. "Oh boy" Said Hope. All the small spikes then hit H- Lightning and exploded, knocking her out of the transformation. "Well, I applaud your bravery, but you are nothing without your powers" Said Gou, as he walked over to H- Lightning. "And you are just nothing. You sold out your friends just because Chase is a better rider then you. And now, he works to destroy Romuloide, not help them" Said Lightning. "That's a lie!" Shouted Gou, before he shot Lightning. "And now, you lie dead. And so does your husband" Said Gou, before he walked away. "Oh, you thought you could get away with that?" Asked Hope. "What!? I just killed you're wife! How are you here!?" Asked Gou. "When you shot my wife, I had nothing to possess. So I turned back into a human. And, as a bonus, she's back to being the saviour" Said Hope, before Lightning stood up. "Only 100 damage? Oh, and by the way, it's your" Said Lightning. Lightning then changed into her Equilibrium Garb with Crimson Blitz sword and Night Blossom Shield, while Hope used the RWBY Driver, Aura Blade and War Hammer Aura Highlight to transform into RWBY War Hammer Form. "Kamen Rider RWBY: Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope. Lightning then slashed at Gou, fallowed by Hope side kicking Gou, with Gou dodging into a slash by Lightning. Lightning then changed into the Velvet Bouncer Garb, with the Blitzfire Saber Sword and Soldier's Band shield, and Hope changed into RWBY Guant Form. Hope and Lightning then kicked Gou away. Gou then shot them multiple times, making a explosion in front of them. "Well, I'm finally done with them" Said Gou, as the Shutter V- Helm started to lift up. Suddenly, Hope punched Gou in the face, causing the Shutter V- Helm to shatter. "I'm never going to die Gou. And nether is my wife" Said Hope. Lightning then stepped out of the dust from the explosion. "Hope, let's end this" Said Lightning. "Alright" Said Hope, as he ejected the Gaunt Aura Highlight from the RWBY Driver, and put it back in. Lightning then quickly changed back into Faiz, and inserted the Faiz Mission Memory into the Faiz Pointer. Hope then inserted the Aura Blade into the RWBY Driver, as Lightning attached the Faiz Pointer to her leg. "Ready?" Asked Hope. Lightning then opened the Faiz Phone and pressed the enter button. "Exceed Charge" Declared the Faiz Phone. "Is this really the time to talk?" Asked Lightning. "Oh please. I could stand here ready for a year or two and Gou won't even move an inch" Said Hope, before his legs caught fire. Hope then started running towards Gou, before he jumped and span around. Lightning then jumped into the air before doing a front flip, as a little blast came out of the Faiz Pointer, making a big red energy drill appear on in front of Gou. "Dragon Penatration!" Declared Hope, as Hope hit Gou with a flying drop kick and Lightning hit Gou with the Crimson Smash, knocking Gou out. "Well, we just took out there Bishop" Said Hope. "Isn't he a Pawn?" Asked Lightning. "No. He's more powerful then a pawn. Not powerful enough to be a King or Queen. Or weak enough to be a Rook or Pawn" Said Hope. "What about a knight?" Asked Lightning. "Ok, I'm not going to get into this right now" Said Hope.

Back at Lightning's home, 2 hours later

"Where... where am I?" Asked Gou. "You're in my home. Hope wants to know the reason behind you betraying the Kamen Riders" Said Lightning, as she came downstairs. "It was a plan by Shinnosuke. He wanted me to infiltrate the Romuloides and learn there secrets" Said Gou. "Yay! You were not really evil, you were just infiltrating the Romuloide!" Declared Hope, as he hugged Gou tightly. "Careful Gou, I might just get jealous" Said Lightning. "Hey, you know I love you and only you. Gou is special" Said Hope. "Anyway, should we go?" Asked Gou. "Yes" Said Hope. Hope then touched Gou, and they both faded away.

Meanwhile, in the Drive Dimension

"Well, it's time for the end!" Declared Basco, alongside Heart, the two Medics, Paradoxa, Brain, Beezlebub, Corbis, the Shin Romuloide, the Freeze Romuloide and Legion. "How... how can we defeat them?" Asked Mr Belt. "I don't know, but we must try!" Declared Shinnosuke, before he changed into Type Formula. "Shin, take them down" Said Basco, before everyone but the Shin Romuloide walked away. "Have no fear, Ore Sanjou!" Declared Hope, as Hope and Gou appeared.


	3. Kamen Rider RWBY And Drive: Let's Go!

"Well, it's time for the end!" Declared Basco, alongside Heart, the two Medics, Paradoxa, Brain, Beezlebub, Corbis, the Shin Romuloide, the Freeze Romuloide and Legion. "How... how can we defeat them?" Asked Mr Belt. "I don't know, but we must try!" Declared Shinnosuke, before he changed into Type Formula. "Shin, take them down" Said Basco, before everyone but the Shin Romuloide walked away. "Have no fear, Ore Sanjou!" Declared Hope, as Hope and Gou appeared. "Well, looks like we're all together" Said Shinnosuke. "Yeah. Time to take out this Fakeuloide" Said Hope. Hope and Gou then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Scythe Form and Kamen Rider Mach. "I am Romuloide number 00- Infinity. I can use the power of any Romuloide ever created. I'll start with Shoot's abilities and announce the Romuloide abilities I will next use" Said Shin, before he shot warheads at the riders, but Shinnosuke and Chase shot them down, while Gou and Hope kicked the Shin Romuloide, knocking him back a few feet. "Nice try. But we're just to good" Said Gou. "Freeze" Said Shin. Shin then blasted the riders with a snowstorm, freezing up Shinnosuke, Hope and Gou. "Why... why aren't you frozen?" Asked Shin. "Well, my Core Driver allows internal and external heating" Said Chase. "Heart" Said Shin. Shin then accessed the Dead Zone, and started fighting Chase. It was an even battle, and Chase managed to throw Shin into a building. "Plasma" Said Shin. The Shin Romuloide then changed into a plasma form, and floated through Chase, knocking him out of transformation. Shin then reverted to a solid form. "Well, I would stay and kill you, but I must activate these transmitters. Only I can" Said Shin, before he walked away. "Well, we got our butts handed to us" Said Shinnosuke. "Yeah" Said Gou.

At the Drive Pit, 1 hour later

"Shinnosuke, how are we going to defeat Shin?" Asked Chase. "Z" Said Hope. "Eh?" Asked Gou. "His name is Z. Apparently, I'm going to fight him in the future" Said Hope. "Great. Now time travel" Said Shinnosuke. "Hush you" Said Hope. "I will not" Said Shinnosuke. "Guys wa, watashi wa nani ga okotte iru no ka shitte iruga, sora no kuraimasen" Said Kiriko. "Sora no kuraimasen ka?" Asked Shinnosuke. "Kisū" Said Hope. The riders then went outside, to see the sky go black. "What's happening?" Asked Gou. "Oh, that's cheeky" Said Hope. "What!? What are they doing?" Asked Chase. "There converting every single human in Tokyo into Romuloide with a Hyper- Wave DNRNA Converter. That's cheap" Said Hope. "So, how do we stop it?" Asked Gou. "The conversion will start in 5 minutes. But, to cover the whole of Tokyo first and then use the thing, it will take 3 hours. They would only need about 4 Hyper- Wave DNRNA Converters" Said Hope. "What if your wrong?" Asked Shinnosuke. "What if you ugly?" Asked Hope. "Carful, I can still arrest you" Said Shinnosuke. "Anyway, let's go take one out each" Said Hope. "But, what if there protected?" Asked Gou. "Well, duh, of course there protected" Said Hope. "How do we know where they are?" Asked Chase. "Do you not have good guy senses?" Asked Hope. "So, we just sense them out?" Asked Chase. "There are beams of light in the sky! How you would not find them would be shocking!" Shouted Hope. "Ok! Yeash" Said Chase, before he, Shinnosuke and Gou left on the Rider Machines. "Ugh. I hate children" Said Hope. "Psst. Over here" Said a person in the shadows. "Who's there?" Asked Hope. "Just come over here" Said the person in the shodows. "Fine. I'm coming" Said Hope, before he walked over to the person.

30 minutes later, in an office building

"So, where is the Hyper- Wave DNRNA Converter? It must be... huge" Said Gou, as Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach, stumbled into a big machine. "Do you like it?" Asked Medic (RWBY Version, not Drive). "No. It's going down" Said Gou.

Meanwhile, in an factory

"Found it" Said Shinnosuke, as Drive Type Technic. "Yeah. But you're not going to destroy it" Said the Beezlebub Phantom, with the Brain Romulode. "Says you" Said Shinnosuke, before he summoned the Door- Ju and shot at the two Romuloide.

Meanwhile, in a park

"Well, it's like there not even trying to hide them" Said Chase. "Why would we want to hide them? It's not like anyone will care in 2 and a half hours" Said Heart, with the Paradoxa Undead. "Well, that's cute and all, but I can't let you do this" Said Chase, as he summoned the Singou Ax. Chase then ran towards Heart and Paradoxa.

Meanwhile, in the National Bureau of Defence building

"Well, let's see. DNRN, DNRN, ah, here it is!" Declared Hope, before he pulled some wires out of a big machine, causing the light that was coming out of it to dissipate. "That wasn't protected. Why?" Asked Hope. "Maybe because I don't need it protected" Said Basco, as he jumped down from an upper level. "Basco" Said Hope. "I thought you were dead" Said Basco. "The Gem of the Fallen revived me. Stupie, I'm not human. You stabbed me with chainsaw. That won't kill me" Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Basco. "Yes. You can't kill me, I don't die easy, yadda yadda yadda" Said Hope. "Well, I hope you die form this!" Declared Legion, before he tried to stab Hope in the back, but a green and navy Kamen Rider blocked it with a shield. "What!?" Asked Basco. "And now, presenting, the new Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Format!" Declared Hope, as Kamen Rider Format kicked Legion away. "Kamen Rider Format. Time to rank up to the future" Said Format, before they held up a translucent blue card holder, and inserted a card into it. "Summon: Kaisou" Declared the translucent blue card holder, before a big white and gold kite appeared above Format. "What the..." Said Basco, before the kite turned into a demon monster, and attacked Legion by biting it, eventually knocking him down. "Ok, let's try this again" Said Format, before they inserted another card into the translucent blue card holder. "Magic: Firestorm" Declared the translucent blue card holder. A hole then opened up above Legion, and fireballs came out of it and hit Legion, destroying him. "Well done. Unfortunately, it's time to go. You can only have a cameo, hell, even fighting that battle isn't allowed" Said Hope, before Hope touched Format, making it fade away. "Hum. Basco's gone. How predictable" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in an office building

"Otsukare" Declared the Mach Driver Honoh, as Gou used the Heat Kick Macher on Medic, destroying her. Gou then ripped out some wires on the big machine, disappearing it's light.

Meanwhile, in a factory

"They're gone. How odd" Said Shinnosuke, before he shot the big machine with the Door- Ju, dissipating it's light.

Meanwhile, in a park

"Itteiyo!" Declared the Shingou- Ax, before Chase used the Across Breaker on both Heart and Paradoxa, destroying Paradoxa and wounding Heart and also getting him stuck in a nearby houses wall. Chase then cut through the big machine, destroying it. "Well, Proto Zero, you're more powerful than I thought" Said Heart. "Save it, Heart. I don't need a lecture from you" Said Chase. "No, it's not that. It's just that I only want piece now. I want the Romuloide to live in peace with humanity. 072 did it. You did it. Why can't the rest of us?" Asked Heart, as he reverted back to his human form. "How... exciting. I'll go tell Shinnosuke and Hope. Hopefully they will accept this" Said Chase. "I want to tell them. And the Romuloide" Said Heart. "Ok. Come with me" Said Chase, as he walked off with Heart.

In a restaurant, 10 minutes later

"So, you want to make a piece treaty?" Asked Hope. "Yes. I told Brain and Medic about the idea. They just want to see if it will be possible if Romuloide can protect humanity instead of destroy it" Said Heart. "It was what you were made for. Protecting" Said Hope. "Really? So, we were always meant to protect humans!?" Asked Brain. "Yes" Said Hope. "Well, then arrest us first!" Shouted Brain. "Shaddup! Be to loud, people get odd" Said Hope. Suddenly, Heart fell to the floor, unconscious. "Freeze" Said Hope, as he looked out the window to see Freeze and Shin. "That despicable jerk" Said Gou. "Well, let's henshin!" Declared Hope, Shinnosuke, Gou and Chase before they changed into RWBY Scythe Form, Drive Type Formula, Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser respectively, while Medic and Brain changed into there Romuloide forms. "Go" Said Hope, before they all started fighting, with Gou, Chase, Brain and Medic fighting Freeze, while Shinnosuke and Hope fought Shin. "How could you try to kill Heart!? You left him in charge!" Shouted Brain, as he hit Freeze. "He was faulty. Why didn't you kill him?" Asked Freeze, before he froze his four attackers. "He was our leader. We... follow him, with unwavering loyalty. And that is why you must die!" Declared Brain, as he broke himself out of his ice and poisoned Freeze, rendering him unconscious. Freeze's body and core then exploded. "Shinnosuke, I'm sending in the new Shift Car" Said Mr Belt. "Good. Thanks for making them" Said Hope. Hope then held up a red and black Aura Highlight, witch he quickly inserted into the RWBY Driver. "Speed! Are you ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver. Shinnosuke then took a Shift Car out of the air, and put it into the Shift Brace. Hope then inserted the Aura Blade, while Shinnosuke pushed up the Shift Car. "RWBY Speed Form!" Declared the RWBY Driver, as Hope turned into a form that looked like Drive Type Speed, with a white tyre. "Drive: Type RWBY!" Declared the Drive Driver, as the RWBY Scythe form standby music played. Shinnosuke then turned into a form that looked like RWBY Scythe form, but with two small tyres on the outside of the leg, with Scythe blades on the tyre. "Well, let's end this" Said Hope. Hope and Shinnosuke then started fighting Shin, with Shinnosuke using the blades on the tyre to full effect. Eventually, Shinnosuke managed to pull Z out of the Romuloide, and Hope sent Z home. "Numberless. How predictable" Said Hope, before he and Shinnosuke activated there Finale and Full Throttle simultaneously, and they both Rider Punched the Romuloide, destroying her body and core. "Well. We did it. The Romuloide threat is finally over" Said Hope. "Yes" Said Medic. "I'll check on Heart" Said Chase, before he walked back into the restaurant, to see Heart in his human form. "Chase. I'm dieing. I don't know if my core will go with me. It's unbelievable really. I killed so many during the Global Freeze, even you. Yet, I was killed by someone without, ironically, a heart" Said Heart. "Making puns in your old age? How unlike you" Said Chase, as he canceled his transformation. "Please. I'm only 2. You're not even born" Said Heart. "Oh hush old man. You're not going to die. We will save you" Said Chase. Heart's body then dissolved into data, and his core exploded. Chase then stood up, and walked out of the restaurant. "Brain, Medic, you're now the leaders of the Romuloide. Don't kill anyone. Or you're next" Said Chase, before he left on his Ride Chaser.

Midnight, on a rooftop in the RWBY Dimension/div

"Well, Penny. Why'd you ask me to come here?" Asked Hope. "We asked you here to ask you if you stole the Format Sked" Said Blake, as she stepped out of the shadows. "The what?" Asked Hope. "So no" Said Penny. "Wait, what's the Format Sked?" Asked Hope. "Blake, we need to get it back" Said Penny. "What is it?" Asked Hope. "It's something meant to be used by you" Said Blake, before Penny and Blake left. "Great. Secondary riders. That's all I want" Said Hope.


End file.
